The Best Gift Ever!
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: Due to his past experiances, Eugene isn't exactly 'gung-ho' about Christmas. Luckily, Rapunzel knows which gift will make his Christmas, but she'll need a little help from Flynnigean Rider...


"Eugene," Rapunzel gently nudged her snoozing husband. "Eugene," she whispered a bit louder; he didn't even stir. "EUGENE FITZHERBERT!" Eugene tumbled shakily out of bed at his wife's shrill voice.

"Huh?" he mumbled sleepily, lazily climbing back underneath the covers once more.

"Get up!" Rapunzel said excitedly.

"Why? It's Saturday," he reasoned and snuggled in deeper.

Rapunzel stripped the blankets off him.

"It's cold," he protested and blindly reached for them as she playfully kept them away from him.

"It's Christmas Eve," she supplied generously. "And we're going to town to get our last minute shopping done; I've got to get everyone a gift for tomorrow morning,"  
"Who cares, it's only Christmas," he gave her a look of displeasure. "Why is every one making such a big deal about presents?" Eugene grumpily got out of bed and shut the door of their bathroom.

"But Eugene," Rapunzel looked sadly at the closed door. "It's Christmas,"  
Pascal gently nudged his friend's cheek reassuringly. "We've got to make his Christmas," she said determinedly. "And give him a gift he'll remember,"

Rapunzel dressed merrily into a warm, green and gold velvet dress and gently combed her growing hair into a soft bob. Eugene came out of the shower and appeared to bit more calmer than he was before. As he dressed, Rapunzel revealed her plan for the day.

"We're going to town today, and I'm going to show you what Christmas is all about," she took his hand before he could protest and marched him out of the castle grounds. They walked down to town square or rather town-sun for the centre of the kingdom was in the shape of a sun. The city centre was festively decorated in red and green and there was an enormous tree lit up by golden lanterns and decked out in ornaments from each family in the village. All round them, there were merry banners and shimmering garlands with carolers singing and jingle bells tinkling. Even the air smelt delicious with the warm puddings and pastries being cooked for the Christmas Eve dinner. It wasn't bone chilling cold but there was a crispness in the air that turned the couple's cheeks pink. Rapunzel entered the toy shop and took a trolley.

"There aren't any children in the castle," Eugene told her, but still questioned her motive.

"They aren't for anyone at home," she told him and began to pick up various tea sets, stuffed teddy bears and china dolls.

"Then who are they for?"  
"It's a surprise, but I think you are smart enough to figure it out." She smiled at him slyly and examined a puzzle that Pascal had picked out. "Now as a young boy, what toy would you have wanted?"  
"Me, I wouldn't have really had a choice," he said glumly. "But…" he eyed a play swordsmen set, "If I could have gotten some toy for Christmas as a kid, I would have gotten the Flynnigean Rider Swashbuckler set," he picked up several sets and tossed it into the trolley. He eyed another Flynnigean Rider product and joyful sped up to it. Eugene picked up the doll from the shelf and pulled its cord._ "Adventure it Amazing!"_ said the doll in a gallant voice.

"Every boy would definitely want this," he nodded as chucked a numerous amount of the action figures into the trolley. Rapunzel grinned as she watched her grown husband ran around _Tara Tinker's Toys_ massive toy emporium like a child who won the lottery and could have any toy they wanted. Eugene gleefully picked out endless Flynnigean Rider products, right up to his cutlery set while Pascal chose mutual gifts such as puzzles and board games and Rapunzel chose paint-by-number books and other artsy presents. Eugene was very much disappointed when it came time to leave and cash in all of the gifts. Rapunzel requested to take the two trollies down the street and promised to return them soon. Timothy Tinker happily obliged, and wished them a Merry Christmas, though Eugene suspected it was because they gave him such good business. Rapunzel confidently lead her husband through the narrow streets, which only became slimmer and gloomier, to the point where there was rarely a garland of décor.

"Rapunzel," Eugene said softly. "Oh, Rapunzel,"  
"Yes?" she asked questioningly, quirking a brow at him.

"This is what you ment by 'You'll figure it out!' Rapunzel you are truly and amazing person," He said as he made his way beside his wife and walked to the familiar orphanage with her.

"Maybe you didn't have such great Christmases, so I am going to change that and make sure the children at least get a decent present. I'm also inviting all of them up to the castle for our Christmas Eve meal tonight." Rapunzel said generously.

Eugene released his trolley and wrapped his arms around her and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Rapunzel rosy cheeks flushed seven shades deeper.

"What was that for?"  
"For making their Christmas the best, ever,"

"If I knew a kiss was the reward, I would have bought twelve more trollies," she teased.

"This is more than enough," he captured her lips once more, but Pascal caused them to break apart much earlier than they intended to.

"What?" asked Eugene.

Pascal hopped on Rapunzel shoulder and changed into a deep red and shrieked with alarm as he pointed down the street.

"THE GIFTS!" they exclaimed and rushed down the street and catch their trollies before they fell into the sea.

XXX

"Thank you mum," Rapunzel hugged her mother as she admired the latest set of silver art instruments she received from her for Christmas. He father had given her a paint set earlier, with new and rare colours she was dying to stroke onto the canvases Maximus and the guards had gotten her. "It's your turn Eugene," Rapunzel heaved a large, shimmering box from under the palace's Christmas tree, which was the only tree larger and brighter than one in town-sun. She plopped down the enormous gift at his feet. She wrapped her festive red house-coat that Pascal had made her closely to her body and watched with excitement as he carefully unwrapped the present.

"OHMIGOSH!" Eugene's brown eyes were brighter than any lanterns Rapunzel had seen as he picked up each little toy in the box. The king and queen smirked as they witnessed the future kind of Corona pulling the cord of a Flynnigean Rider doll.

"Do you like it?"  
"You know how I said giving all those toys to the orphanage for Christmas, then having them yesterday for the feast the best present ever? I lied, this just about tops that," Eugene picked up a miniature bow and arrow and started randomly shooting at anything that he couldn't cause permanent damage to.

"_Eugene,_" Rapunzel smiled and held her husband close this snowy, Christmas morning.

"Alright, that first gift was the best but this is a very close second. I am officially drinking all of my wine from this glass and this glass only." He put an arm around her and examined his favourite character painted onto the cup.

A red and green Pascal held a mistletoe over them. The family giggled as Rapunzel and Eugene exchanged a sweet, peppermint tasting kiss.


End file.
